paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
There's Always Someone to Love You: Rain's pups
These three cuties are Pringle, Cobblestone (Cobble), and Adsila. They end up getting adopted by Rain and they now look to her as their new mother. They always thought no one wanted them or loved them until she came along. Appearances Pringle: Pringle's all white with a white muzzle. He has light brown surrounding his face, and traveling down to his chest. His ears and front paws are the same color. He has three brown freckles on the bridge of his nose and three under his eyes. He also has brown ankles too on front paws too and back brown paws. He has a brown tipped tail with several spots on it as well. On his back be has both light brown and brown spots. His left eye is light blue while his right eye is green. He wears a blue collar with a silver tag. Cobble: Cobble has a series of spots and areas that are covered with dark brown, a lighter darker brown, brown, and lighter brown. His main fur color is a grey brown. He has lovely dark blue eyes and wears a light lime green collar. Adsila: Adsila is white and grey in some areas with grey and white spots pelting all over her body. She has amber eyes and wears a maroon collar. Bio These pups stayed at the local animal shelter after being caught by the dog catcher. They were in the same kennel each talking about why they were on the streets, or what even happened to their parents. Seeing pups come and go, the three began to think they would never get a new home. They soon heard a voice talking with one of the workers of the shelter. Everypup in the shelter ran to the front of the kennels in order to see the stranger. All but these three. Soon a shadow loomed over them and they all three lifted their heads to see the figure. Soon a much older dog was smiling at them before she looked up to the work telling him he would take them. Now the pups had a new mother that they look up to and love being around as well as a much larger family than thought. Personalities Pringle: Pringle is well relaxed and loves being with his siblings. He's protective and seems to be very knowledgeable about different things. He'll come up with different scenarios when him and his siblings go on an "adventure" with their friends or when playing a game he'll try and come up with a battle plan, making him a very good strategist and being a very popular choice when playing a game like capture the flag or soccer. Cobble: Cobble is extremely cautious, ever since he lost his front leg. He's easily frightened by passing cars or trucks when walking on sidewalks. He was extremely scared when Rain first came about and adopted him and the others, but he has opened up to them showing his playful side everyonce and a while, enjoying his new home and his new family. Adsila: Adsila is the dare devil type, she loves to play and do things no other pup would dream of doing. She's calm though when around her younger brother Cobble and will be careful just for him so she doesn't worry him. She is very protective of friends and family and will do anything to help anyone reach a goal. She is cautious of her looks though, because a lot of previous pups at the shelter have made fun of her. Stories they appear in By me: By others: Collabs Trivia Random *I had help with all my pup's names XD (Thanks Tundra and Fuzzy!!) *Pringle was designed by Fuzzy *Pringle was a name chosen to remember a random talk I had with my friends on American food *Cobble only has three legs, he's missing his front right leg *Even though these pups aren't blood related they all look after each other *Adsila's is a Native American Cherokee meaning blossom *Cobblestone secretly is a fan of MLP *They adore their aunts Morgan & May Gallery SCAN0281.png|Cobble's full body pic I drew 12242158_846018158847161_1083469663_n.jpg|Fuzzy's drawing of Pringle~ Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Female Category:Males Category:Second gen Category:Next Gen Category:Baby Puppies Category:Future Generation Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Civilian character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fursona Pups Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Friendly Animals Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters